Childhood Promise
by Pikawolf11
Summary: After moving away for ten years, Lucy Heartfilia is finally coming back to Magnolia and even runs into her old group of best friends. As time goes on, being the only girl kind of starts to suck, I mean, doesn't it suck to fall in love with one of your childhood friends? It doesn't help when you can't even remember an important promise you made with one of them... NaLu cause I can!
1. Prologue

**Author's Note~**

**... Well hi there...**

**Heh, seriously, welcome one and all to this... whatever it is! I really don't plan on writing the rest of this story until I finish "Thanks to Her," my other story. So... Until then, you guys get this prologue cuz I wrote it and want to know what you guys think!**

**If it get enough love, I might write the first full chapter before putting it on hold... **

**I also heard a rumor that if a story is left on "in-progress" and hasn't been touched in a long time that it might get deleted. So for safety reasons, I'm gonna label this story as "complete" until it becomes one of my main stories.**

**But enough talk! I hope you enjoy the prologue! **

"_What?! You're moving!"_

"_Y-yeah…"_

_Ten years ago in the city of Magnolia, a group of first graders learned the secret of one of their friends moving away because of her dad's job. Soon after she told them, she couldn't help but start crying in front of her group of best friends, all of which were surprisingly a bunch of boys._

"_Luce… Why didn't you tell us sooner?" One asked, pulling her into a hug._

_She sniffled, and held onto the boy's shirt with a tight hold. "B-because I thought that if I didn't tell you guys, it wouldn't be true."_

"_Idiot!" Another one yelled, making her jump. "That's not how it works!"_

"_Gray, be nice to Lucy, she's really sad now."_

"_Shut up Jellal, you know just as well as I do that what she tried to do wouldn't have EVER worked! Gah! Why do girls have to be so stupid!"_

"_Gray…" Lucy hiccupped, leaving her other friend's arms and walking over to her angry friend. "I'm sorry… I just really didn't want to leave you guys…" Gray looked at her, frowned, and quickly looked the other way. _

_He sighed. "Yeah, well… I'm sorry I yelled at you. None of us want you to leave ether." That actually surprised Lucy a little. Normally, Gray would have continued being mean, but this time, he actually said he was sorry. He even sounded sad about her leaving too. _

"_Y-you guys…" Lucy sniffled again, trying not to cry again in front of her friends. She didn't want to make them worry about her too much before she left._

"_It's ok, you can cry if you want. You don't have to hold it in." Another one of her friends, Gajeel, said, patting her head as he did. He was the oldest out of the group and acted like the leader, feeling like a big brother to them all. Lucy would miss that feeling…_

"_Yeah Lucy-chan, it's ok to cry. You act so tough a lot, sometimes it's better to cry than to not. At least that's what my mommy told me."_

"_Geez, that explains why you cry all the time, Loke…" Gray said, smirking at Loke, who was the youngest in the group of friends. Loke frowned and pouted as he crossed his arms over his chest, everyone else laughing and smiling._

"_There ya go! That's the smile I love to see!" Lucy turned to the boy who had hugged her earlier, Natsu, and smiled again at his comment. She really was going to miss everyone, but they still have a few weeks before she leaves. Keeping that in mind, Lucy made it her goal to make the best memories she ever could with all of her friends so she could never ever forget any of them._

**Author's Note~**

**I know it's short... but that's what prologues are after all! Short little peaks at the story!**

**I really am sorry that I can't update this story til later, probably WAY later... But I have a lot on my plate at the moment so I really will try my best to finish "Thanks to Her," ASAP.**

**But until then, go listen to some 5SOS (5 Seconds of Summer) and I'll see ya guys next time! Laters! *salutes and smiles***


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome Home Lucy

**Author's Note~**

**Ohmigerd, I was gone for a few hours and this story got more love than I thought it would.**

**Grated, it's not a lot of love for most people, but it is to me so I'll be nice and post the first chapter!**

**Sorry if it's not what you were expecting, but I promise I'll work on my writing to get better! (Still learning and stuff...)**

**So... Enjoy the first chapter!**

Ten_ years later…_

"Wow! I haven't been here in forever!" I said out loud, not minding if other people thought I was weird or not. I'll admit it to myself, I'm weird, so they can think that if they want.

Before I continue on, I better introduce myself. I'm Lucy Heartfilia and today is my first day back in the city of Magnolia! Ten years ago, I moved away because of my dad's work, but now I get to come back and live with a family friend! He's really cool, but I haven't seen him since I was little, so I don't really remember what he looks like… oh well!

What I do know is that he told me to meet him in a café called 'Blue Cat Magic' on the corner of an old shopping district I used to go to with all of my friends.

Speaking of which, I wonder if they all live here still… Let alone remember me…

As I was thinking, I failed to look where I was going and found myself at the wrong end of the shopping district. Not that it mattered, I could just walk down the street and look at all the stores I used to go to when I was little as I made my way to met Gildarts, the guy I was talking about earlier.

I missed this street, it's kind of old, but everyone knows everyone else on the street. It would be amazing if it was still that way. I remember back when I was little, me and my friends would be around here a lot since all of their parents owned business here. If I remember correctly; Jellal's parents owned a flower store, Loke's parents owned a music store, Gray's parents owned an ice sculpture place, Gajeel's parents owned a grocery store, and Natsu's parent owned a cake shop.

Everyone sounded like they were gonna take over their family's businesses when they got older and we even got to help every now and then. People on this street would always say we were so cute and helpful, I can't really imagine what people might think of them now. Everyone probably helps still, but it must be more of a job than what we had to do as little kids.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Finally making it to the end of the shopping distract (along with my little walk down memory lane), I make it to 'Blue Cat Magic Café' and open the door.

I was surprise to see it wasn't that full, only a group of high school boys and a man are here. The man smiled and said, "You must be Lucy Heartfilia. I'm guessing at least."

"Huh, yeah. That's me." I mentally slap myself in the face. What kind of answer was that?!

"Haha, well look at you! All grown-up! I haven't seen you since you left town!"

"Wait, Gildarts?! That's you?!"

The man chuckled, "The one and only! Come here kid, give me a hug! I missed ya!" I ran over and gave him a hug like he asked. He looks different than I remember, but then again, I don't really remember that much of how he looked back when I was little.

He still has the same hair color, that much I remember, a dark orange-ish color. His hair is a little before should-length and he as little hair around his mouth and upper lip, but not enough to call it a beard or anything. He patted my head after letting go from his hug.

"Man, I still can't believe you're back, and to stay too!"

"Haha, I know right?! I missed Magnolia so much!" It wasn't a lie or something I would say to be nice, I really did miss this place. I have so many good memories here, how can I not love it?

"So… Luce is back, uh?!" Hm? Oh yeah, I forgot Gildarts had some guys he was talking to. Now I feel bad I intr- wait, how did this guy know my name?

"Huh… Do I know you?" I asked, and the boy just smiled.

"I would hope so! It's me, Natsu Dragneel!"

"What?! No way! You look so different!" It's true, I remember him being the same height as me. Now I have to look up to look at him. However, he still has that same goofy grin everyone loves.

"Haha, puberty can do some pretty magical things, can't it?!" He laughed, making me laugh with him. At least I know one of my old friends remembers me. "Oh, and everyone else is just over there!" He pointed to the group of boys, all of them getting up and started walking over to us.

"Well if it isn't crybaby Lucy, long time no see!"

"… Gray… You're Gray."

He smirked and nodded, ruffling my hair with his hand. "Geez, you don't sound happy to see your best friend after ten years. I'm a little hurt."

I frowned. "Maybe because, even now, you're still a meanie!" I pouted, crossing my arms over my chest. Everyone else laughed, making me only groan and roll my eyes.

"I guess some things never change!" I turned to see my old friend, Jellal I'm guessing by the blue hair and tattoo under his eye, chuckle. He was always one of the nice ones, him and Natsu. The three of us and Gray where all in the same grade, Gajeel being a year older and Loke being a year younger.

Speaking of which…

"Ah, Lucy! It's been too long!" I jumped slightly when someone threw their arm over my shoulders. I turned my head to see a guy with bright orange hair and glasses loosely resting on his nose. "You remember me too, right?!"

"Lo… ke?" I guessed. I mean, he acted so different when we were little, so I wasn't sure to be honest…

"Haha, you bet! Guess I've changed a lot, haven't I?"

"Yeah, I remember you used to cry almost over anything! Now you're so… well, different! You look different too! You all do!"

Everyone smiled, and the only one left that hasn't said or done anything yet, Gajeel, patted my head and let out one of his famous, "Gihi!" I smiled, it really was like ten years ago…

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

"Wait, I'm living here?"

"Yup! I live upstairs and so do you too!" Gildarts explained, everyone face palming and shaking their heads as I nervously laughed.

"Gildarts… That's a crime…" Gray frowned, shaking his head still. Gildarts, apparently being offended by Gray's comment, glared at the raven haired boy. "Oh you're just jealous you don't have her living with you!"

"S-shut up, old man!" Everyone laughed again as Natsu threw his arm over Gray's shoulders. "Oh come on man, we all remember back when you li-"

"SHUT UP! You liked her too!"

"Whoa… Hold on a sec, _what_ are you two talking about?!" All I got from that little fight is that both Natsu and Gray liked me when we were little… I turned to the others, who were trying their best to hide their laughs.

I sighed in my head… So much for their help…

I turned to face said lover-boys and I was surprised to see them both blushing like crazy. Well, Gray I could see it, but not Natsu. Normally, he'd be too dense to really understand what everyone was teasing him about. He really has changed… and more than in looks.

In fact, everyone looked and acted a little different. Yes, the magic of puberty really helped make them look different, but some even more different than I thought they would. Gajeel has long hair now! When we were little, his was about the same length as everyone else (me not included) but now it's longer than mine! Loke doesn't look he's about cry over the smallest things, in fact, based off the first hour I've been here catching up with everyone, he comes off as more of a flirt than anything else.

Gray's about the same, only an older and indeed taller version than what he used to be, Natsu and Jellal included. But Natsu… He's changed more than just looks. He doesn't seem as dense anymore, he probably has his moments, but seriously, it's kind of weird… Heh, Natsu liking a girl… That girl being me… I wonder how that would have turned out…

_Ding-dong… Ding-dong… Ding-dong… Ding-dong… Ding-dong…_

Five dings… Must be five o'clock…

"Damn… Gotta get back home to work…"

"Yeah…"

Everyone get up and started stretching, most of them complaining about working. I looked at Gildarts with a confused look, he simply smiled and got up himself.

"It's five o'clock boys! Rush-hour is about to start! You better high-tail it back to your homes before the crowd beats you there!" Gildarts yelled, laughing as he finished. Gray and the others rolled their eyes as they started leaving.

On his way out, Natsu stopped and walked back over to me, a smile on his face (never a rare sight to see). "Hey Luce, you wanna come help me at my parents cake shop?!"

Everyone else stopped before leaving the door, quickly running over to ask me if I wanted to help them instead of Natsu. Before I knew it, I was being fought over…

"No way! She wants to come help me at my parents' grocery store! We get the most people!"

"Tch, whatever! She totally wants to help me and my family over at our music store!"

"People, please. All of you should calm down since we all know she wants to come over to my family's flower shop for old times."

"In your dreams, flower boy! She wants to come over to my parents' ice sculpture home!"

I sighed, I guess they haven't grown up as much as I thought they did… And they're high schoolers now too. But I guess if I had to chose…

"Hm, guys…" I quietly raised my hand, surprised they even noticed me actually. Jellal cleared his throat and told the others to listen, mostly pointing over to Natsu and Gray who were still fighting (they never got over that apparently…). "Huh… Well since he asked first, I think I'm gonna go help Natsu…"

"WHAT?!"

"HAHA! SUCK IT, YA BASTURDS!" Natsu cheered, grabbing my wrist and dragging me out the door. I almost fell a few times before we even left the café. I was finding it pretty hard to keep up with him too, and I'm not even that out of shape.

"Natsu! Slow down!" I yelled, only to hear him laugh. He remained going at the same pace, but now he turned his head to look back at me. "Pick up the pace then, Luce!" He smiled before increasing his speed.

To be honest… I picked Natsu because I thought working at a cake shop would be nice, especially since his parents can make really yummy cakes and I haven't seen them in forever. But now, I'm not so sure…

**Author's Note~**

**So... Words...**

**Heh, well that's it for this story! I might randomly post chapters here and there, but like I said, I want to finish my other story first.**

**...That's really all I have to say...**

**So in the meantime, why don't you go watch this really good anime called Noragami and I'll see you guys next time! Laters! *salutes and smiles***


End file.
